Crazed Desires (traducido)
by LaYesenia7u7
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga se enterara de lo que significa ser capturada por Sasuke Uchiha. LEMON FUERTE


Este es un fic que empezare a traducir de inglés a español, es uno de mis fic favoritos debido a que fue el primer fic con lemon sasuhina fuerte que leí. Y como me encanto muchísimo («*•¡*») le pedí al autora del fic **Crazed Desires** de **xiaojiang** su permiso de que me dejara traducirlo. Sin más que decir les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene **lenguaje vulgar, forzado y la violación** (entre la pareja principal. **SXH** ) Si usted es fácil de ofender o si la lectura sobre violación de un personaje ofende / molesta / enferma, a continuación, por favor, no lee Además, mis gramáticas son bastante pobres y este fic no se ha probado la beta. **Usted ha sido advertido...**

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _La historia pertenece a xiaojiang,_

 _Yo solo la traduzco para que a ustedes puedan leerla_

* * *

Su cuerpo había anhelado y deseado antes. Para la comida, por el poder, de venganza, para la salvación, e incluso la muerte. Pero ahora, mirando a su forma de dormir, anhelaba otra cosa.

 _Tómala._

Su cuerpo quemado.

 _Forzala._

Su cuerpo hambriento de algo más.

 _Tan débil._

Que anhelaba algo más que poder.

 _Así de frágil._

Sus necesidades de carne contra carne pueden más que la ira. Más de venganza.

 _Tan inocente._

Ella estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de los peligros que la rodeaban. Lo tonta que era pensar que ella estaba segura. Cualquier valor de un shinobi sabía que no debía confiar en él. _No se puede confiar en el que no se debe confiar_. Había traicionado antes. Lo haría de nuevo. No debería haber confiado en él. Ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido mientras se giraba en su sueño, accidentalmente su kimono se elevó un poco revelando un par de piernas sedosas y suaves en el proceso.

Sus manos le dolían. Ellas morían de ganas de tocarla. Para deshacerse rápidamente la de su ropa. Para ver si esos pechos perfectos encajaría tan bien en sus manos.

 _¿Por qué?_ Su mente se preguntó. Había intentado tan duro, luchado tan desesperadamente para aplastar los deseos que quema a través de su cuerpo. _¿Por qué?_! ¿Por qué debería ser el único luchando frenéticamente mientras ella dormía cómodamente sin un cuidado?!

"¿Sasuke?"

Apenas un susurro, su voz se coló pasó sus defensas con mayor facilidad que cualquier genjustu.

Él parpadeó. Ella lo miraba fijamente. Sus suaves ojos color lavanda pálido, lleno de preocupación. Si no tenía cuidado, podía caer sin remedio y completamente en esas profundidades.

Él se separó de su mirada, sus ojos se veían obligados a viajar por su cuerpo, situándose sobre cada curva antes de volver a mirar a sus manos. No se había dado cuenta de que se había trasladado, ahora solo meras pulgadas de su cuerpo.

"Yo..." Él no podía continuar. Sus manos. Tiemblan. Temblando de necesidad. Sacudiendo con el deseo de tocarla, ella se sentó.

"¿Sasuke?" Su voz llegó de nuevo, mezclada con preocupaciones.

Su mirada se posó sobre la suya. Sus ojos. ¿El miedo y la preocupación...?

No.

Sin preocupaciones.

No preocupaciones.

Simpatías...

 _Sí._

Ella se compadeció de él.

 _Sus ojos se lo dicen._

Se sentía algo en su interior que se rompió. Los deseos oscuros que mantenía reprimidos desde hace varias semanas se liberaron de su jaula, se deslizaron por su cuerpo y le susurraron pocamente dulce en sus oídos.

 _Corromperla_ _._

No.

 _Forzarla_ _._

No.

 _Arruinarla._

No.

 _Muy pura_.

Sí.

 _Tan deliciosa._

Sí.

 _No hay derechos._

Sí.

 _No hay derechos de_ _que_ _toda ella sea tan pura._

No cuando él mismo estaba tan contaminado.

 _No hay nadie._

Sí.

 _Ella es su rehén, suyo para hacer lo que quiera. Nadie sería capaz de salvarla, sin nadie que te detenga. La culpa_ _seria_ _de ella_ _por ser tan ingenua, tan confiada._

Sí.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bie-"

Él la miró, la detuvo con éxito de ir más allá. ¡Cómo se atreve a actuar en cuestión! Ella debería maldecirlo, odiarlo. En su lugar, ella estaba mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se atreve parecía como si a ella le importará?

¿Ella quería cuidarlo? Él sonrió. ¿Quería llorar por él? Su sonrisa se amplió.

Se concedería su deseo. Él traería esas lágrimas a la superficie. Él sonrió, oscuro y peligroso. Él la haría a entender lo que implicaba el cuidado de él. Lo que significaba mostrar emociones ante un Uchiha. Antes de esta noche fue a través, que pondría fin a su tormento.

Sus ojos. Que la asustaban. Ellos siempre le han asustado. La suya le permitió ver, mientras que su cegó hacia un camino de venganza. Todo lo contrario de la de ella, su sangre llenaban toda su piel. Pero lo que la asustaba aún más ahora fue la aparición repentina de una sonrisa en el rostro de otro modo sin emociones. "¿S-Sasuke?"

Él no respondió. En cambio, sus manos alcanzaron el obi de su kimono manchado de suciedad.

Cansado de su sueño, sus ojos se abrieron, los temores y preocupaciones rápidamente aparecen. "¿Q-qué estás h-haciendo?"

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas, su pregunta sin respuesta. Tomando controlar del obi, lo sacó.

"¡Sasuke!" Horrorizada, trató de alejarse de él.

"Esto será más rápido si no luchas." Su voz, áspera y ronca envió escalofríos por la espalda mientras sus manos se apretaron al obi de ella y lo tiró descuidadamente a un lado.

Romper a través de la bruma de confusión con sueño, sus acciones rápidamente se registraron en su mente, trayendo consigo una sensación temida. ¡No! Gritó su mente. No de esta manera.

"¡N-no!" Ella trató de apartarlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte "¡No!"

Él la ignoró, se negó a mirarla a los ojos mientras sus manos seguían desgarrar su ropa, su atención la tenía únicamente en la importante tarea de librar a su ofensor de la tela.

"¡No! Sasuke, p-por favor, deja".

Ella estaba luchando contra él, golpeando sus puños contra su pecho. Tan peligroso, advirtió su mente. Si por un momento, se olvidó a sus sentidos, que podía matarlo con su puño suave. Esta vez, lo sabía, eso no lo salvará.

 _Pararlo_ _._ _Contenerlo_ _._

Oyó el fruncido y la rasgadura de la tela y se dio cuenta de que había arrancado su kimono aparte, dejando sus pechos desnudos y expuestos a sus ojos hambrientos. Sus luchas aumentaron.

"¡Alto! Por favor, ¡basta!" Ella necesita detenerlo. Su Byakugan. Si tan sólo pudiera tener sus manos libres para formar la el jutsu para activarlo, ella podría tener una oportunidad de detenerlo.

Como si leyera su mente, de sus manos capturo ambas muñecas y las empujo contra el suelo por encima de su cabeza.

"¿P-por qué e-estás haciendo e-esto?" Su voz temblaba de miedo. Las lágrimas fueron saliendo ahora en gotas gruesas, rodando por su rostro, que gotea en diferentes zonas que pronto seguiría con su lengua.

Su agarre en sus muñecas se intensifico hasta que empezó a doler. ¿Miedo? Bueno. Necesitaba temerle.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio cuando una de sus manos dejaron sus muñecas solamente para protestar violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había dejado de agarrar el obi que había tirado antes.

"¿Qué e-estás planeando h-hacer con-"

"Shssh..." Sus dedos sobre sus labios eran cálidos, que irradiaba la vida, por lo que a diferencia del hombre por encima de ella. Agarro ambas muñecas en una mano, envolvió el obi alrededor de sus manos con la otra. Dio un tirón suave final y el nudo se terminó, en pleno funcionamiento.

Había usado el obi de su kimono para atar las manos juntas, el kimono que compró para ella. La misma que él había ensuciado hace cuando tenían más o menos unas horas y de repente la empujó contra un árbol antes de capturar sus labios en un beso exigente y duro. Entonces, ella había sido capaz de reducir la velocidad y el tiempo de detenerlo cuando sus manos buscaron algo más. Él no iba a parar ahora. Ella lo había empujado demasiado lejos. Ella sabía que no tenía intención de parar este tiempo.

Se puso en contra de los lazos, las manos agarre y liberación, pero fue inútil. Las había atado con chakra.

Sonrió a sus intentos débiles. No iba a dejar que se vaya. No esta vez. No hasta que se satisfaga de su cuerpo. No hasta que su mente se libre de ella.

Sus ojos se abren con horror cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre los restos de su kimono y los va retirando. "N-no..."

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre sus pechos, dándole un apretón firme pero suave.

Se rio oscuramente en su respuesta y acarició sus pezones a través de sus dedos.

Culpó el aire frío de congelación que hizo sus manos tan cálidas, tan acogedoras. Su toque estaba destinado a poseerla. Para hacerle saber dónde estaba. No estaba destinado a quemarla, despertó sus deseos prohibidos. Pero incluso cuando iba abrir la boca a rogarle que se detuviera, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

"P-por favor, S-Sasuke, no hagas e-esto. N-no a-así..."

Ella estaba hablando. ¿Por qué estaba hablando? Pérdida de tiempo. No se necesitan palabras. Se necesitaba nada más que la necesidad de enterrarse en su calor húmedo. Su mano la tomó de la barbilla, forzó su boca a abrirla y dejó que su lengua se deslizará dentro de ella. La besó a pesar de sus protestas, su boca magullaba sus tiernos labios.

El rugido de un trueno se escuchó violentamente en el fondo y en unos instantes, pequeñas gotas de lluvia bailaba como la caricia de un amante sobre su piel. Pero el miedo, la ansiedad y la anticipación quizás cegado sus sentidos para otra cosa que el hombre encima de ella.

Un gruñido de aprobación sedosa vibraba en su garganta mientras bajaba su boca y se pegó a su pezón, su lengua lamiendo con avidez. Lloró suavemente a las sensaciones primas maldiciendo a través de ella. "Sasuke... p-por favor..." Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre su pezón, mordiendo suavemente mientras su mano cubrió el otro pezón y apretó. "Ah..."

Ella estaba respondiendo. ¿Cómo podría responder su cuerpo a alguien que la estaba violando? El horror y la vergüenza la llenaron de disgusto y se renovaron sus luchas.

Se estremeció cuando el aire frío rozó contra sus piernas. _No_.

Sus manos se movieron hasta sus muslos, lentamente, asegurándose de que ella sintiera cada movimiento, cada toque más cerca de su parte más privada.

"n-no tiene q-que hacer e-esto," ella trató de razonar con él. "P-p-puedo ayudarle-"

Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella suavemente, provocándole un grito humillado de ella.

"Detente..."

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, un segundo dedo se unió al primero y empezó a bombear suavemente dentro y fuera de ella. Estaba mojada. Su cuerpo rogó por su tacto, chorreando de necesidad, era descuidado de sus deseos, de sus luchas contra él; que sólo buscaba la satisfacción de sus deseos. Sus dedos exploraron hasta que encontró el brote hinchado de su clítoris. Al presionar en contra de ella, gimió, su aprobación fue de cómo sus caderas se sacuden en respuesta. Ella se estremeció y apartó la cabeza de vergüenza. Él se permitió toda la libertad que él deliberadamente alcanzó más profundo y metió los dedos en su núcleo húmedo, enterrando sus dedos una y otra vez en profundidad, duros empujes.

"No..." rogó ella, desesperada por escapar, escapar de él, escapar de sus toques, escapar de las respuestas traidoras de su cuerpo.

A pesar de sus palabras en sentido contrario, cuando retiró los dedos, las caderas instintivamente los siguieron, su cuerpo pidiendo más. Con fuerza separó sus piernas, él bajó la cabeza y con pereza deslizó su lengua a través de la apertura de sus pliegues húmedos, lo que le gusto a quedarse en sus labios, saboreando su dulce miel en su lengua como el olor de su excitación llenó sus sentidos.

 _Por lo tanto, esto es lo que siente estar el cielo_

"Sasuke!" Hinata gritó, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, con confusión.

Su erección se apretó dolorosamente en el sonido de su nombre en sus labios y él no quería nada más que hundirse en su suavidad. En cambio, él empujó su lengua profundamente en ella y sondeó la humedad de su apretada vaina.

Ella se resistió, un grito ahogado cuando su lengua jugó homenaje a los nervios que no sabía que poseía. "Por favor, Sasuke ... no," ella sollozó la mitad, la mitad gritó mientras su mente vaga registrando que esto estaba mal, que estaba mal, que estaban equivocados.

"Por favor..." Hinata luchaba por alejarse de él, para poner distancia entre su lengua y la búsqueda de su cordura.

Su agarre en las caderas se apretó dolorosamente, rechazando cualquier forma de escape mientras continuaba sus ataques a sus sentidos. Estaba mojada. Así de maldita húmeda.

Hinata estaba muriendo; su cuerpo estaba temblando, cayendo en una piscina de un sinfín de placeres, intensificadoras. Desde el primer momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, que siempre había tenido este efecto en ella. Cada vez que la tocaba, la besó, su cuerpo anhelaba más, independientemente de su mente racional. "Por favor..." Ella ya no podía distinguir bien ,ella está pidiendo que se detuviera o continuara.

"¡Ah!" -gritó, destrozado, perdida a sí misma, víctima del hábil sondeo de la lengua cuando encontró el brote apretado de sus deseos y hundió sus dientes en ella.

Hinata no podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera convocado una única respuesta cuando sintió que le sonrió en la satisfacción victorioso contra sus muslos. Su cuerpo yacía inerte contra el suelo del bosque, las secuelas de sus primeras olas enviando clímax después de olas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Con una última lamida lánguida, levantó la cabeza y se subió sobre ella. Estaba húmeda y lista para él. Por mucho que lo negó, su cuerpo lo deseaba. Eso fue suficiente.

Sus manos agarraron sus muslos, los obligaron más separados y se acomodó entre ellos. La levantó ligeramente a medida que se posicionó a su apertura.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Por favor, deja…", declaró ella, pero su voz era pequeña, casi sin sonido mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando de las secuelas de su orgasmo.

"Mírame."

Ella lo rechazó. "Detente."

"Mírame." mandó de nuevo.

"No", susurró entrecortadamente. Vergonzosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Su cuerpo todavía estaba temblando y no era de miedo. "Sólo... Por favor para. No puedo... no debería... no está bien..."

"Hinata."

Ella se congeló. Un destello de esperanza de regresar a sus ojos. Fue la primera vez que había dicho su nombre desde que se inició toda esta pesadilla. "¿S-Sasuke?"

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Fijando su mirada, sus ojos ardientes en los de ella, empujó dentro de ella, rompiendo su himen pasado, revestimiento por completo hasta la empuñadura.

Ella gritó. Y gritado. Su última pizca de esperanza restante de desvanecimiento tan rápido como su virginidad.

Ella era estrecha. Muy apretada. Y tan caliente.

Él gimió y se movió contra ella, su propio placer ahogando sus gritos dolorosos como su humedad bienvenida a su invasión, incluso cuando su mente no lo hizo.

No hizo caso de los pequeños sonidos de protestas, la forma en que sus manos luchaban contra el empate, y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro empapado. En cambio, se concentró en los placeres. La forma en que, sin saberlo, se movió contra él, su interior agarrando firmemente alrededor de él, tirando de él más y más lejos de su cordura mientras conducía dentro de ella, una y otra vez.

¿Cómo logró meterse debajo de su piel, lo quemó desde el interior hasta que todos sus pensamientos de vigilancia estaban lleno de nada más que la idea de ella envuelta alrededor de él, jadeando y gritando su nombre mientras la llevaba al orgasmo? Nunca en el inicio de su misión nunca pensó una vez que fuera a venir a reclamarle de esta manera. Que iba incluso desearle.

Pero al igual que su cuerpo había entregado los restos de su cordura, la parte más siniestra de él se alegró ante la idea de volver a su traición. Que marcaría su cuerpo, hacerla gritar su nombre, y marcada para siempre en su memoria esta noche. _Nadie traicionaba a Uchiha Sasuke y seguía de pie sin sufrir las consecuencias_.

Se deleitaba con sus suaves gritos, el resbaladizo calor de ella, y la humedad de su interior y salvaje de su cuerpo a su alrededor mientras se retiraba, la penetró con embestidas lentas, profundas y deliberadas.

Él ahuecó sus nalgas en las palmas de sus manos y la levantó hacia él mientras cambiaba el ángulo hasta que se deslizara contra el punto sensible en su interior. Se sentía los cambios dentro de su cuerpo como su sexo se mojaba más y sus caderas se empezaron a balancearse he contra de su voluntad. Pronto, gemidos que se mezclan con algo más, algo que no era sólo el dolor escaparon de sus labios.

"Ah…oh…ah…S-asuke…"

¿Cuándo ella había empezado a jadear su nombre? ¿Cuándo los gritos de dolor se habían convertido en gemidos de placer? No fue hasta que obligó a su boca contra su propia y su lengua comenzó a hacer trazos con hambre en su interior que se dio cuenta de que había puesto sus manos libres. Libre, y se ejecuta a través de su pelo mojado resbaladizo, tirando y atrayéndolo más cerca de ella mientras continuaba con coger su cuerpo sin sentido.

Sasuke abrió la boca cuando pequeñas olas de dolor y placer le atravesaron el cráneo, cuando el agarre de Hinata en su pelo aprieto de forma inesperada, tirando de él contra ella, la apertura de la boca suave para él, su lengua rosada en busca de su propia.

Un temblor incontrolable corrió por su espina dorsal en la humedad de su boca, la rugosidad de la lengua y la estanqueidad celestial lo agarre a continuación.

Ella era apenas consciente de que sus brazos le rodean, sus manos agarrando su espalda, las uñas haciendo profundas medias lunas a través de sus hombros mientras sus caderas se mueven contra su clítoris, golpeando el punto sensible en su interior.

Como un hombre enloquecido, que reclamó su cuerpo con cada empuje poderoso, su ego dolido animándolo. "Hinata," jadeó contra su cuello cada vez que su miembro entraba en su apretado interior. "Ven", sintió como se le aceleraba el ritmo y sus embestidas se convirtieron brutales, sus caderas chocando contra ella.

Hinata se quejó; sonidos incoherentes salían de sus labios tembloroso, mientras su gruesa longitud le dieron lo que su cuerpo había estado pidiendo desde que envió por primera vez señales de necesidad a sus sentidos, con sus manos fuertes se arrastraban a lo largo de su piel caliente.

"Hinata. Oh dios, Hinata." Jadeó su nombre sin control mientras furiosamente se enterraba dentro de ella una y otra vez, su cuerpo chocando contra ella, su longitud palpitante contundente que toco el punto sensible dentro de ella hasta que sintió como su erección se movió dentro de ella. Sasuke gimió, impotente, gimiendo su liberación de como su semilla inundó su vientre en punta después de la fiebre. Su cuerpo sintió como el cuerpo debajo de el temblaba mientras ella gritaba su liberación y después de que las oleadas de placeres desaparecieron dejaron el frío y la confusión.

En un pequeño rincón de su mente, había una sensación familiar de triunfo. Él era el primero y aunque Naruto siempre tendría su corazón, pero él había tocado los lugares que su Naruto nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Uchiha Sasuke, un traidor, un ninja renegado, había hecho que la princesa Hyuga gritara su nombre en la gratificación.

Sacudido y saciado, él levantó su peso de encima de ella y yacía jadeante en voz baja a su lado, bajaría la guardia por una vez.

Ella no se movió, sin embargo. Permaneció en su espalda, donde él la había tomado, media desnudo, con los ojos mirando hacia arriba contra el cielo oscuro, forma de pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, su sangre y su descendencia se unieron para ejecutar un rastro de color rosado por sus muslos; _la marca de su caída_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Cómo quedo? ¿les gusto? ¿se merece un review suyo? ¿la continuo?_

 _ **YeseniaOtakuHyuga**_


End file.
